Haphazard Miscellaneous
by A Catholic Girl
Summary: Follow several different people from different times find themselves in random and unexpected situations. Written in response to the Character Challenge.
1. American: Hannah Abbott

**This is a response to mackgirl's Character Challenge at HPFC. The challenge was to claim one of four word tables given by mackgirl, and then write a drabble or oneshot based around each prompt. I claimed Table Four, and this is the first one of the 25 prompts. I have all but three drabbles written out, so expect quick updates on this.**

* * *

_American_

_Hannah Abbott_

The newcomer says that she's Tom Boggs' daughter, and that her mother took her away from England ages ago, during the First War. This newcomer only recently received a copy of her father's will, which said that Tom would be delighted to have his daughter at the Leaky Cauldron.

Hannah has always been suspicious of those sporting American accents – this newcomer claims that her mother was from the States. How do these Americans not know what the loo is, or how comforting fish and chips can be? Both Americans and Brits have the same language rolling off of their tongues, but yet, each culture has created a new language among the original.

Yet, Hannah watches as Claire Boggs cleans mugs, serves drinks, and strikes up conversations all at the same time. Hannah now knows that bar-tending is one of the few values that is the same in any culture.

* * *

**Claire Boggs is an complete OC of mine, and she's scheduled for an appearance in 'Alice's Story: From Toddler to Adult' eventually. **

**Please leave a review of feedback or critique!**


	2. Glasses: Albus Potter

_Glasses_

_Albus Potter _

People have called him his father's twin partly because of them.

A permanent imprint of their bridge has gnawed into his nose because of their constant wear.

He is tired of being Harry Potter all over again. Albus Severus slips off his glasses, and placed them on the table – he restrains himself from crushing them powerfully with his fist.

His father stands across from him, but all Albus sees is a blur of color. He hears a voice, "Ready?"

Albus nods and hears his father murmur a spell underneath his breath.

His vision becomes clear, and he can see every detail of the room without squinting or seeking the aid of his spectacles.

No longer lives Harry James Potter Jr.

Long live Albus Severus Potter.

* * *

**The spell Harry uses is, in my mind, a newly-discovered spell that is a wizards' equivalent to contact lenses. **

**Any words of critique or feedback?**


	3. Azkaban: Luna Lovegood

_Azkaban_

_Luna Lovegood_

She is purposely lingering at the stream's side. It is peaceful and silent here – not like that horrible place she was thrown into. She still recalls the bloodcurdling wails of other prisoners, and the hungry or sorrowful looks she received from innocent people like herself.

Here, only the stream's repeated babbling is audible. Back there, every movement of every person and every word that spills out of anyone's mouth rang through her ears.

What was its name?

She can still taste the thin and dry bread they were given. The germ-filled water would chill her skin.

Why is she thinking about this? It is not her story – she was only placed in a manor's cellar, with an old man as company.

Alas, these prison stories are not hers. She is only hearing others' stories and passing them on.

Will you continue telling the tales of Azkaban?

* * *

**This one is a little eerie, but I particularly like how it turned out. **

**Reviews are the only payment a fanfic author recieves! I love critique!**


	4. Exclusive: James Potter

_Exclusive_

_James Sirius Potter_

His grandmother still has every single, yellowed page saved. Occasionally, she will bring the sheaf of papers out when he and his family are visiting.

"_Exclusive _photos," Molly repeats proudly as she jabs her finger at the headline – _Boy Who Lived Has His Own Boy. _"_'See day-old James Sirius Potter photographed with proud parents Harry and Ginevra_.'"

Exclusive – that is how the Daily Prophet described his baby pictures. To the world, he is only an exclusive boy who is still just a legend's eldest child.

When will he be his own legend?

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Kitchen: Winky

_Kitchen_

_Winky_

The Hogwarts school kitchen was always like a well-run assembly line. A chicken was never neglected, a plate was never dropped, a goblet never shattered. The house-elves bustled to and fro, barely blinking as they strived to complete their daily tasks.

But then the news of a death wafts behind the portrait of a fruit bowl and into the kitchen. The assembly line is broken by one measly, unimportant elf. She drops the tray of different soups she is holding, and tears flood to her tennis-ball shaped eyes.

"D-Dobby is _dead_? Winky cannot believe it – Winky will _not _believe it!"

With the assembly line broken, all meals appear in the Great Hall a tad late that day.

* * *

** I love critique!**


	6. Homemade: Ron Weasley

_Homemade_

_Ron Weasley_

Homemade jumpers for Christmas.

Homemade pies for Easter.

Homemade odds and ends for birthdays.

Ron Weasley knows his family is poor, and knows that treats from the store are rare. Now, only because he was named a prefect, a broomstick is staring back at his awe-filled face.

It is a new model, but that isn't even what excites him about the broomstick.

The broomstick is store-bought.


	7. Dragon: Victoire Weasley

_Dragon_

_Victoire Weasley_

Maman is yelling at Uncle Charlie.

Papa is shaking his head at Uncle Charlie.

Victoire sits nearby, amused by the adults' quarrel. She wonders what could have possibly caused this entire racket.

Eventually, her parents give into Uncle Charlie, and Charlie comes up to her, and takes her away with Side-Along Apparation.

When she and Charlie have landed, she sees fire burst out of a creature's mouth, fire that is bright orange and spiral-shaped. A thunderous roar erupts from the creature, and six-year-old Victoire stares at this strange thing perplexedly and in awe.

"Victoire," Uncle Charlie lifts her so she can get a better glance, "meet Norberta the dragon."


	8. Suffocation: Scorpius Malfoy

_Suffocation_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

He admits that when Rose Elaine Weasley is in close proximity of him, his throat grows tight, his chest goes up and down rapidly, and his heartbeat quickens. It is almost as if all oxygen is escaping his body when he sees her, until he is near the point of suffocation.

However, if his father learns of where his son's heart lies and whom it belongs to, Scorpius may be burdened with true suffocation.

* * *

** I find this one as AU, because I don't really believe Draco would suffocate Scorpius, but that's just where the plot bunnies led me...**

**Review?**


	9. Pink: Dolores Umbridge

_Pink_

_Dolores Umbridge_

She can't help but adore the rather putrid color of pink.

Ever since she was a little girl, she always associated the color with perfection and beautiful witches.

She wanted to be one of those beautiful witches. She still remembers the disgusted way her disappointed mother would stare at her, and the way that male classmates would escape from her presence quickly.

She wears pink-colored bows to feel like an innocent little girl again, and to perhaps distract others from her facial features.

The color pink is her savior.

* * *

**This was a personal favorite of mine to write, although I'm not exactly sure why...**


	10. Eye: Alastor Moody

_Eye_

_Alastor Moody_

His eyes is buried in a grave only marked by a cross, and the grave's location is unknown to dozens of people he called friends in his lifetime.

He visits the grave in ghost form, haunting the tree nearby, just waiting for someone to appear – to say some remembering words, or to share an old memory.

Only Harry appears to visit the grave, for he is the only one who knows.

Mad-Eye appreciates his company, but sometimes, he just wishes that others would care.

Does no one want to mourn a magical eye?


	11. Hair: Rose Weasley

_Hair_

_Rose Weasley_

Her hair is different from her parents'. It is a mix of her father's red and her mother's chestnut brown. But yet, it doesn't appear shaggy, like Dad's, or bushy, like Mum's.

It is as straight as a board, and it always refuses to be teased up or to be given volume.

She observes the flowing, white-blond hair of Victoire's, and the curly, reddish-brown of Dom's. Molly has her jet-black hair, and Lucy has her father's ginger mane. Roxanne bears braided, onyx hair, and Lily has her wild red locks.

Rose's hair was just dead – lifeless.

* * *

**This one is just a little random drabble that reflects on how Rose sees her features, and is too criticial, as we are all at one point, I assume ;)**


	12. Kite: Colin Creevey

_Kite_

_Colin Creevey_

"Are you ready, son?" his father is smiling, holding the colorful, paper square in his hands.

Colin is standing several feet away, clinging onto the kite's strings. "Yes, Dad!"

"All right…" Mr. Creevey pauses, waiting for the wind to pick up. When it does, he calls out, "Run, Colin, run!"

His son obeys. As he runs, Mr. Creevey lets go of the kite, and the two watch as it glides into the air.

Eight-year-old Colin lets out a gasp of awe. Never has he seen a lifeless thing like this fly so easily. Nothing could ever be more magical.

Three years later, Colin is proven wrong.

* * *

**Sniff, sniff...rest in peace, little Colin...**


	13. Token: Hermione Granger

_Token_

_Hermione Granger_

It's her first day of work at the Ministry, and her access tokens are owled to her the day before. Despite the war being over, the Ministry has kept their lavatory transportation to work.

Hermione is holding her satchel with a tight hand, her tokens rattling in her pocket. These tokens are _hers, _not Mafalda Hopkirk's, or Reg Cattermole's.

With these tokens, she finally feels like she belongs at the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

** I couldn't find a better way to use this word, so I'll have to settle with this, which I'm not too happy with...**


	14. Carpet: Sirius Black

_Carpet_

_Sirius Black_

He enters Grimmauld Place for the first time in years, and the first thing he sees is the Oriental carpet in the living room.

The carpet where he would wrestle with Regulus when they were little boys, before they broke apart as brothers.

The carpet where Kreacher once spilled tea on his beloved mistress's shoes.

The carpet where his mother spat in disgust when they heard the news of Andromeda marrying a Muggle-born.

The carpet where Regulus stood when announcing his departure with Voldemort.

The carpet where Sirius's mother called him 'no son of hers', leading to Sirius packing his things and taking the Knight Bus to the Potters'.

The carpet where memories were made.


	15. Magic: Teddy Lupin

_Magic_

_Teddy Lupin_

His Muggle friends know of his magic, and call him magical.

He attended Hogwarts, so he must be magical.

But he is not. If he were truly magical, he would have the power to resurrect his parents. He searches tirelessly for those who can accomplish this kind of magic.

He is not successful. No one can truly produce magic if they cannot resurrect loved ones.

…No one…


	16. Red: Oliver Wood

_Red_

_Oliver Wood_

He brings his three-year-old daughter out to the garden that morning, and notices that Katie's red flowers are in full bloom for the first time. Oliver wonders if the bloomed flowers are a sign for the day.

Perhaps one of fertile growth?

Or an approaching storm?

A death?

"Oliver!" Katie's wailing voice is heard from the kitchen. "It's time!"

Oliver grins to himself before scooping up little Rebecca and taking her inside. The bloomed red flowers are a sign of a birth, and of new life.


	17. Puking: Neville Longbottom

_Puking_

_Neville Longbottom_

The sound of gagged retching rouses him from slumber, and Neville sits up concernedly. The sheets on Hannah's side of the bed are crumpled and tossed away, and Hannah is absent from the room.

Just as he is about to rise from the bed in search of his wife, the bedroom door creaks open, and Hannah steps in, dressed in her nightgown, her face a sheet of pale white.

A thought races through Neville's head, and he slips off of the bed, rushing to Hannah's side. "Hannah! What happened? You were puking into the toilet, weren't you? Are you pregnant again?"

"Neville, I-"

"How could this have happened? We were careful, and we already agreed that three children were enough, and that we couldn't afford a fourth…" Neville was always one to jump to conclusions.

Hannah reaches out and takes his hand, and replies soothingly, "Neville, I'm not pregnant again."

"W-what?"

"I only have the stomach flu."

* * *

**I really couldn't resist with this one, it was a favorite of mine to write!**


	18. Floor: Eloise Midgen

_Floor_

_Eloise Midgen_

She has no date to the Yule Ball, but she must be prepared.

She has to learn to dance.

She is a clumsy, ugly oaf – everyone has said so, and she knows it's true.

Several older students from her House have told her about the Room of Requirement. She sneaks over to its location one Sunday afternoon, when everyone else is at lunch.

She walks back and forth past the tapestry, saying in her mind, _I need a dance floor to practice on…I need a dance floor to practice on…_

A door appears, and she turns its knob to reveal a dance studio. The walls are covered with full-length mirrors, and a bar is in the corner of the room. The floor is covered with bright wood tiles, and somewhere, a waltz is playing.

Eloise takes a deep breath and steps forward, ready to take on the dance floor.


	19. Potion: Nymphadora Tonks

_Potion_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

Remus has already shared the fact that he is scared to father a child – he does not want to risk the chance of his child being given his father's half-werewolf status. He and Tonks had been careful...they had been thinking of adopting a child from a poor, Peruvian wizarding community…they had been avoiding a biological child…

Tonks flings her arms around her mother, biting her lip stiffly. "I can't let him know, Mum. Not right away, that is. And with all the fighting, I can't risk the world knowing I'm pregnant…"

Andromeda strokes her daughter's spiky, pink hair, making soothing sounds under her breath. "This will help hide it, Nymphadora, I promise you." She dips her spoon into the cauldron and as the spoon emerges, it carries a blood-red liquid. Andromeda pours the liquid in a goblet, and holds the cup out to Tonks. "It'll hide a future bulge for as long as you wish. Go on, drink it."

Her hands shaking, Tonks reaches out and takes the goblet from her mother. She looks down at the dark-colored potion tentatively, and before the goblet can clumsily slip out of her hands, she places the cup to her lips and drinks every single drop.


	20. Pamphlet: Dean Thomas

_Pamphlet_

_Dean Thomas_

The pamphlet arrived earlier that morning – the pamphlet sent to all Muggle-borns.

That is, the Muggle-borns who refuse to show up for questioning.

The pamphlet says that all Muggle-borns are either magic-stealers, or have an ancient ancestor with magical powers.

A thought runs through his head, _why waste six sheets of parchment for a load of rubbish like this?_

He rips apart the pamphlet, and tosses it into the lit fireplace. As the parchment merges into charcoal, Dean rapidly throws together a runsack of things.

He needs to escape…

But where? No place is safe anymore…


	21. Improper: Apolline Delacour

_Improper_

_Apolline Delacour_

By the time she was only nine, her mother had already planned out her daughter's life for her.

Fleur Isabelle would flourish in her studies at Beauxbatons, being taught only by a private tutor.

She would graduate as the top of her class, and later be courted by a fine gentleman who worked for the French magical government.

She would marry that gentleman, and have a son and a daughter, who would follow paths similar to the ones Fleur followed.

When Fleur announced her marrying Bill Weasley, Apolline Delacour flinched, but eased down when meeting her future son-in-law properly for the first time.

A _curse breaker. _That was far from what Apolline wanted for her eldest daughter. Bill was improper in the French culture – at least, the culture Apolline was used to.

Then Apolline sees the way Bill takes care of Fleur during her first pregnancy, and she says quietly to her husband, "_Aucune quantité de fait d'être impropre ne peut vaincre l'amour._"

…No amount of improperness can defeat love.

* * *

**I am not French, nor do I speak it, but I recieve Apolline's French words from an online French translation system. I warn you that it might be incorrect.**


	22. Native: Dominique Weasley

_Native_

_Dominique Weasley_

She was once jealous of her sister Victoire. Vic resembled a proper French belle, being almost the exact image of their mother. Dom was a spunky, red-haired English bud, not having reached her age of youthful beauty yet.

Her face became a tomato when she was angry, and Vic's face merely became prettier with color in it.

Her hair was curly, full of fire and bounce, and Victoire's was smooth, white-blond, and perfectly silky.

Dom was full of envy towards her sister when it came to the boys. Boys flocked Victoire endlessly, most of them only seeking her for her beauty and fertility. Vic's heart would be broken numerously with all of those boys coming and going…

Once she saw Vic cry of all those broken hearts, Dom emerged with a change of heart – she was proud to look like a plain, English native, and not a French belle.

* * *

**I'm not that fond of this one, and was planning to tweak it up a bit, but as I'm leaving for a week-long vacation tomorrow, I decided to post it before I left.**


	23. Nougat: George Weasley

_Nougat_

_George Weasley_

Today, another school-age duo of boys purchased a full package of Nosebleed Nougats.

Once again, he was obligated to take a box of those things, and try to avoid glancing at them while ringing them up.

The Nougats were all Fred's idea. He created them, tested them, and manufactured them.

All of the other merchandise is seen in his eyes as something he and his brother co-created, or an item that was only made from George's originality.

But the Nougats were Fred's. And every time George had to ring them up for a customer, another piece of his heart shattered.

…Ironically, he has never asked Ron to ring up a box of Nougats before…


	24. Assistant: Rolf Scamander

_Assistant_

_Rolf Scamander_

"Luna, dear, where are the Nargle hair samples we collected in Brazil?"

His heavily pregnant wife appears at the doorway, smiling whimsically at him. Her long blonde hair is tied up in a loose bun, and the glow of approaching motherhood has overcome her. A burlap sack is in her hand, and she passes it over to Rolf. "They're in here."

He takes the bag from her, and before testing them, he grins up at her and kisses her cheek. A ruby color flushes throughout Luna's face pleasingly, and she struggles for a moment to bend down and return his affection. Securing her hand on her bulging stomach, she brushes his lips with hers.

As Luna turns and attempts to waddle down the stairs safely, Rolf holds back a chuckle as he begins inspecting the hair samples – having _her _as an assistant was so much better than that old, grey-haired Scottish lass...

* * *

_A/N: One more left! The prompt is 'Detonators', and I'm a little stumped on that one, but I'll try to post it soon! Review?_


End file.
